O Corvo voltou
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: E, se uma pessoa, conseguisse fazer com que seus sentimentos mudassem de uma hora para outra?


**Nome da fic: **O corvo voltou.

**Autora: **Vitória Prince Snape.

**Presenteada: **Amanda de Souza Mariano.

**Shipper: **Damon/Elena.

**Livro: **Vampire Diaries.

**Rated: **T.

**Tipo: **Long-Fic.

**Resumo: **E, se uma pessoa, conseguisse fazer com que seus sentimentos mudassem de uma hora para outra?

**Disclaimer: **É tudo da diva L. J. Smith. Nada é meu. Apenas o que você não conseguir reconhecer.

**Desafio: **Temporada de dia dos namorados.

**Avisos ou alertas: **Algumas doses em excesso de açúcar? E... Um pouco de AU na fic. Bom, acho que por enquanto é só isso.

**Notas: **O telefone do SAMU é esse: 192. Qualquer coisa, liguem tá? Não me responsabilizo por danos causados aos leitores, Ok? (Brincadeira).

**Notas iniciais do capítulo: **Bom, primeira Long. de TVD. Algumas coisas foram alteradas por mim como: Vickie não existe. Caroline ainda é a melhor amiga de Elena. Meredith? Elena e ela nunca se conheceram – ela não existe também. Katherine? Está em algum lugar perto de... [quase revelei Spoilers] deixa pra lá. Anabela? Ainda quer salvar a mãe. Jeremy? Não existe. Tia Judith e Robert são casados, mas... Judith sente algo por Alaric. Se tiver mais alguma coisa, explico na fic.

**Damon Volta a Mystic Falls.**

Elena estava em seu quarto. Ela olhava as paredes brancas ao invés do pesado livro de trigonometria que tinha em cima da cama. Ela revirou os olhos e bufou. Com certeza ela não era normal. Quem, em sã consciência, no meio das férias, estaria preocupado com as provas de trigonometria?

Elena bufou e foi guardar o livro que estava em cima de sua cama. Ela se levantou, e afastou as pesadas cortinas da janela. Lá ela viu sua irmã brincar sozinha na neve. Ela odiava quando tinha que deixar Margareth sozinha. Ainda mais, com aqueles 'ataques' acontecendo.

Ela desceu as escadas sorrateira e silenciosamente. Olhou para fora, e pegou um pesado casaco no hall.

- Margareth? – Elena murmurou. – Margareth, entre. Está muito frio!

- Mas, eu não estou com frio. – Margareth choramingou. No entanto, um leve tremor passou por seu corpo e arruinou o que ela havia dito.

- Imagino que não. – Elena disse. – Mas, já que não está com frio... Por que seus lábios estão azuis?

- Não estão. Estão? – a menina perguntou.

Elena sorriu.

- Ah, estão sim. Estão quase roxos. – Elena disse. – Venha cá. Coloque meu casaco, para se esquentar. Podemos assistir um filme. Comer pipoca. Tomar suco de laranja. Ou chocolate quente. – e então, ela sorriu ao ver que conquistara a irmã.

- Tá. Você venceu. – Margareth disse, enquanto ela e Elena entravam em casa. – Casaco quente, hein, Elena. E, eu quero suco de laranja. Fico enjoada depois de tomar chocolate quente. Quero assistir... Hm, razão e sensibilidade.

- Razão e sensibilidade? – Elena perguntou. – Margareth, quantos anos você tem?

- Quatro. – Margareth respondeu, abrindo a gaveta do em baixo da TV. – Você sabe, Elena. – Ela pegou o filme e sorriu. Logo, ela começou a acariciar a capa. – Por que a pergunta?

- Você é madura demais para uma garota de apenas, quatro anos. – Elena disse. – Muito ou pouco açúcar?

- Mais ou menos. – Margareth disse.

- Odeio quando ela diz isso. – Elena murmurou para si mesma, enquanto começava a estourar pipocas. Logo, ela foi levar um copo grande de suco para Margareth. – Toma.

Margareth pegou o copo e depois de beber um gole disse:

- Argh, Elena! Está _sem_ açúcar.

Elena bufou.

- Você disse que queria com "mais ou menos" açúcar, Margareth. – Elena murmurou.

- Não disse não! Falei com muito açúcar. – Margareth disse.

- Ai, Margareth. Você cansa minha beleza. – Elena murmurou enquanto colocava mais açúcar no suco de Margareth.

- Não esquece a pipoca no fogo. Eu não como pipoca queimada. – Margareth disse.

- Você é exigente demais para o seu tamanho e a sua idade. – Elena disse, mas foi para a cozinha, tirar a pipoca do fogo.

Elena estendeu a tigela para Margareth.

- 'Brigada. – ela sorriu. – Hm. – Murmurou colocando uma pipoca na boca. – Estão boas. Bem melhores que as da Tia Judith.

- Não a deixe saber disso. – Elena riu. – Ela nunca vai me perdoar. – e então ela abraçou Margareth. – Quer um cobertor?

- Sim. – Margareth disse. – Mas, Elena. Põe logo o filme!

- Menina Margareth! Pare de me azucrinar! – Elena riu, e colocou o filme. – Volto já. – e então disparou para as escadas.

Margareth tomou mais um pouco do suco e comeu mais um punhado de pipoca. Até ouvir alguém bater a porta.

- Quem será? – ela perguntou, e abriu a porta.

- Margareth? – Elena chamou. – Onde você está?

- Aqui, Elena. – a voz veio de dentro do banheiro.

- Ah. – Elena disse enquanto jogava a coberta no sofá. Ela pegou o copo de Margareth e encheu-o de novo.

- Elena, sabe quem voltou para a cidade? – Margareth perguntou. – Elena?

- Na cozinha, querida. – Elena disse. Margareth foi até a cozinha e encontrou a irmã faminta, devorando uma maçã.

- Ah, Elena! Maçã? Tem pipoca ali, tá? – Margareth disse.

- Eu sei. Mas, tenho que me manter em forma, por isso a maçã. – Elena disse.

- Tanto faz. – Margareth deu de ombros. – Sabe quem voltou para a cidade? Ou melhor, volta amanhã?

- Não, quem? – Elena perguntou, mastigando a maçã.

- Damon. Damon Salvatore. – Margareth disse.

A reação que essa simples frase provocou foi assustadora. Elena engasgou com a maçã e começou a sufocar e tossir.

- Elena! Elena! – Margareth gritou. – Levante os braços! Engole! Respira!

Elena fez o que Margareth sugeriu e logo desengasgou.

- Desculpe. – Elena disse. – Mas, está dizendo que Damon retornou a cidade?

- Vai voltar amanhã. – Margareth disse.

- Quem te disse?

- Caroline.

- Quem disse a Caroline?

- A mãe dela. – Margareth disse.

- Que ótimo. – Elena murmurou sarcástica. – Bem, que tal limparmos a bagunça que fizemos?

- Ahh, acho que preciso usar o banheiro de novo. – Meredith se esquivou.

- Ela é esperta. – Elena murmurou, enquanto começava a arrumar as coisas.

Elena mirou seu reflexo no espelho. Ela havia acabado de por de volta o colar que Stefan lhe dera. O colar que era cheio de verbena. Ela não havia tirado por estar brigada com Stefan – até por que, eles não poderiam estar em fase melhor – ela havia tirado o colar, pois, Damon havia partido. Sem dar explicações.

Sim, seria mentira se Elena dissesse que não sentia falta de Damon. Ou que não havia ficado sentida quando ele desaparecera sem deixar vestígios, sem se despedir. Apesar de tudo, Elena até achava que estavam melhores sem Damon.

"E aí, aquele desgraçado volta, como se nada tivesse acontecido". – Elena pensou.

Elena resolveu tentar mudar o visual. Ela começou a fazer tranças em seu cabelo, mas parou. Ela preferia seu cabelo solto. Assim que ela soltou seu cabelo, ele ficou levemente ondulado, sua semelhança com Katherine aumentou.

Ela ficou imediatamente triste, afinal, será que Stefan não estava com ela apenas pela sua semelhança com Katherine? Elena afastou esse pensamento. Stefan não faria isso. Stefan não era como Damon.

"Sim", Elena pensou com raiva e amargura, "Stefan não é como Damon. Não é."

Elena mirou seu reflexo no espelho de novo. Desejando não ser a cópia fiel de Katherine.

- Elena? – tia Judith estava na porta.

- Hum? – Elena perguntou.

- Você está diferente. Gostei do seu cabelo. – Tia Judith disse.

- Ah. – Elena ficou triste de novo. Mais uma afinal? Seria nostalgia?

- E... O jantar já está pronto. – Ela hesitou. – E Robert e eu queremos falar com você. É importante. – e então ela saiu.

"Por favor", Elena pensou, "Que não seja sobre o que eu acho que é."

Elena olhou-se no espelho uma ultima vez e saiu do quarto, sem nem reparar que havia uma pena negra sobre sua cama totalmente branca.

- Margareth, querida, você nem tocou na comida. – Tia Judith disse.

Margareth olhou para Elena.

- Estou sem fome. – ela murmurou.

- Ah, mas, só um pouquinho, querida...

- Não, obrigada, Tia Judith. – Margareth disse.

- Ah, Elena. Sente-se, sim? Robert e eu temos algo importante para te dizer. – Tia Judith disse.

- E o que é? – Elena perguntou, começando a comer.

- Você sabe que Damon Salvatore volta para a cidade amanhã, não? – Robert disse.

- Sim, e daí? – Elena se surpreendeu. Afinal, as noticias corriam rápido.

- E daí, que nós vamos fazer um jantar para ele. E, fazemos total questão de que você esteja aqui. Fiquei sabendo, que Stefan não vai estar na cidade no dia; Então, não haverá problema. – Tia Judith disse.

Elena sentiu-se enojada. A idéia de ficar perto de Damon, sem Stefan por perto, não era nem de longe agradável.

- Aposto que haverá. – Elena disse. – Me diga, Tia Judith, se fosse Stefan voltando de viagem, a senhora faria uma festa para ele?

- Claro que...

- Fale a verdade. – Elena disse seca.

- Bom, Elena, você sabe que eu prefiro o Damon. – Tia Judith falou.

- Ambos são irmãos. – Elena lembrou-a.

- Eu sei, mas, sabes que Damon é muito melhor do que Stefan... Ela é uma influencia melhor, só dá bons exemplos. – Tia Judith disse.

- Como é? – Elena estreitou os olhos. Se tia Judith tivesse noção do que estava falando!

- Elena, Damon faria você muito mais feliz. – Tia Judith disse.

Elena riu histericamente.

- A senhora tem noção do que está falando? Hein, tia Judith? A senhora está me dizendo que Damon me faria mais feliz do que eu sou com Stefan? – a voz dela saiu rancorosa. – A senhora não conhece mesmo nenhum dos Salvatore direito, não? Há muitas coisas sobre Damon e Stefan que você não sabe!

- Por exemplo? – Tia Judith perguntou, alterando um pouco o tom da voz.

- A senhora sabia que depois que Stefan nasceu, a mãe de Damon e dele, nunca mais se recuperou e morreu logo em seguida, e que Damon culpava Stefan, mesmo sem ele ter culpa? Sabia que, Damon sempre odiou e sempre vai odiar Stefan? – Elena tomou fôlego – Sabia que por culpa daquela estúpida da Katherine Pierce, Stefan e Damon vão ser inimigos e se odiarem para sempre? Sabia?

Tia Judith abriu a boca e disse:

- Não, Elena eu não sabia. Mas, isso não muda nada. Damon é melhor para você. E, você vai nesse jantar quer queira, quer não! E, quem é Katherine Pierce?

Elena percebeu que falara demais.

- Ninguém. – ela disse. Logo, correu os olhos pela cozinha, e algo prendeu seu olhar: Um envelope. Elena andou até onde ele estava e abriu o envelope. Nele havia uma foto e uma carta. Elena olhou a carta primeiro:

" _**Elena, **_

_**Katherine não é você. Ou melhor, você não é Katherine. E, eu dou Graças por isso todos os dias. Amanhã irei ao jantar na sua casa. Quero falar com você a sós amanhã. E, darei um jeito de fazer isso.**_

_**D. S."**_

A foto, foi o que deixou Elena ainda mais raivosa: Uma foto de Katherine. De _Katherine_!

Elena não pensou duas vezes e rasgou a foto em pedacinhos.

- Eu odeio você! Katherine, sua maldita, eu te odeio. A culpa de tudo isso é sua! – Elena rosnou.

- Elena... – Tia Judith começou a dizer. – Pode por Margareth para dormir?

- Claro. – Elena disse, mais calma. – Vamos?

- Você vai me contar estórias? – Margareth perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro, meu amorzinho. – Elena disse enquanto as duas subiam as escadas.

**Notas do final do capítulo: **Okay, capítulo foi curto, mas é início de fic, né? XD

Bom, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas:

1: Elena estudando trigonometria nas férias: Coisa da minha cabeça sabe. Imagina a cena, tipo, ela é popular e inteligente e tem que manter a postura e talz. Aí, dá a louca nela, e ela resolve estudar trigonometria bem inicio das férias.

2: Margareth brincando na neve: Criança adora brincar. Se for na neve, ainda melhor. *-* Na minha cabeça, ela estava fazendo bolas de neve, e bonecos de neve, com direito a cachecol e tudo. Ela é muito fofinha. [Tipo, imaginem uma menininha de quatro aninhos, loirinha, de lábios vermelhos e bochechinhas rosadas, brincando na neve. Mimimi... É um mimo, é tão fofu!]

3: Elena e Margareth se entendendo muito bem e Elena comendo Maçã: Eu acho, que essas duas são as únicas irmãs no mundo que se entendem e muito bem. Elena ama Margareth e vice-e-versa. E, (sobre a maçã) ela é a miss. Perfeição, então, ela só pode comer coisas saudáveis. Eu não serviria para ser a Miss. Perfeição, gosto de comer coisas não sadias de vez em quando [tá, eu confesso, é sempre!]

4: Elena engasgando com a maçã: Gostei de escrever essa cena. Foi divertido. [Imaginem a Srta. Perfeição roxa, ofegando e engasgada por causa de uma maçã]

5: A discussão de Tia Judith e Elena: Foi legal fazer essa cena. Achei bem tenso. Gosto de cenas tensas. Vocês não?

6: A carta e a pena em cima da cama branca da Elena: Damon é persistente, mesmo, mesmo. E, a Elena é cega. [Tipo, imaginem a cena, você tá lá no seu quarto, sua cama é TOTALMENTE branca, é você sai sem perceber que havia uma pena negra em cima dela. Imaginem o contraste que daria. A Elena tem duas opções: Ou ela é daltônica, ou ela é cega].

7: Katherine, sua maldita...: Eu acho Katherine uma vaca, vadia, maldita. Então, certamente, Elena acha também. XDD

8: Menina Margareth: Minha amiga Laura, chamava minha outra amiga de "menina Amanda" Então, ficou menina Margareth. ^^

Até o próximo capítulo! **SEM REVIEW, SEM CAPÍTULO! **


End file.
